KRUEGER
by Babe Gray
Summary: UA - Destiel. Un cadeau empoisonné portant le nom de Krueger et une journée d'été qui promet d'être longue pour Dean et Castiel. * Suite*
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year !**

 **Hello, je suis de retour -je vous épargne la réplique à la Team Rocket- avec un nouvel OS. Après maintes re-lecture, je suis assez perplexe quant au résultat. Pardon d'avoir un peu magouiller les personnages,**

 **M'enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu quand même et que ce n'est pas trop niais ^^'.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à PIMPIERICKY qui prend toujours du temps pour m'aider (et aider le monde entier j'ai l'impression ^^). Et je sais pourtant que du temps tu en as besoin pour tes propres écrits.**

 **« Krueger »**

 **Sale bête**

 **.**

 **Samedi quinze août. Dix heures et quelques;**

« Bon j'en ai marre » s'impatienta Dean « Mets le chien dans la caisse on y va !».

Pendant que Dean, déjà vêtu de sa veste en cuir, enfila une de ses chaussures, Castiel débarqua dans le salon en soupirant.

« On va encore être en avance » rouspéta-t-il tout en passant par-dessus sa chemise blanche un pull noir. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce mais ne vit aucune boule de poil « Il est où ? Dean tu as fermé la porte de la chambre ?»

Dean suspendit son geste. La main gauche appuyée sur le mur, l'autre enfilant sa chaussure dont il avait la flemme de défaire les lacets. Il leva doucement la tête vers Castiel avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le brun soupira et se dirigea pieds nus vers leur chambre. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le petit chien au milieu du lit, le regardant curieusement.

« Krueger, non ! Descend de là, t'as pas le droit d'y-» Castiel glissa sur le carrelage, sa tête rencontra le sol, faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents.

« Cas ?» Ayant entendu le bruit sourd de la chute, Dean se précipita vers la chambre dont les volets étaient fermés et alluma la lumière. Son regard passa du chien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à Cas qui le regardait, étendu par terre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous parterre ?»

« Il a pissé.» Cas ferma les yeux et se releva furieusement en massant l'arrière de sa tête. « Je vais me rincer les pieds, occupe-toi de lui, je passe mon tour.» Cas s'éloigna vers la salle de bain en clopinant pour ne pas laisser de traces humides sur le sol.

Dean sourit en entendant son amant ronchonner. Il essuya la tâche au sol et attrapa le Yorkshire par la peau du cou avant de le gronder et de le mettre dans sa petite caisse de transport. La pluie s'était estompée, il en profita pour mettre la caisse sur la banquette arrière et la maintenir avec la ceinture.

Cas revint serein, l'accident vite oublié, chaussures aux pieds et paquets cadeaux en mains. Il posa le tout sur le bar pour attraper son portable et le glissa dans sa poche.

Dean s'approcha dans son dos et lui attrapa doucement la tête avant de poser un baiser sur l'arrière du crâne du brun « Tu vas bien ?»

« Oui merci » Cas lui sourit et prit les clés de la maison pour refermer derrière Dean qui avait pris les paquets cadeaux.

 **.**

Dean et Cas étaient en route dans l'impala, ils en avaient pour une bonne heure avant d'arriver à destination.

Par moment, Cas ronchonnait parce que Dean prenait ses virages trop sèchement _« Dean, pense au chien !»,_ parce que son compagnon roulait trop vite et qu'ils allaient arriver bien avant l'heure prévue. En plus, le brun n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture parce que la musique était beaucoup trop forte. Prenant conscience du regard noir que lui lançait Cas, Dean baissa la musique et ralentit l'allure, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun tout en lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil en faisant une petite moue pour s'excuser. Cas ne put s'empêcher de sourire et repartit dans sa lecture, plus serein.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de râler parce que les autres conducteurs n'étaient rien d'autre que des _« Enfoirés de con qui ont eu leurs permis dans une putain de pochette surprise !»_ et que la pluie _« de merde »_ s'écrasait de plus belle contre le pare-brise. Alors Cas passa son bras derrière le conducteur et se mit à lui masser la nuque pour le détendre, mais pas trop, il ne fallait pas que Dean s'endorme au volant tout de même.

Le chien, lui, subissait. Il subissait la musique, il subissait la chaleur de la voiture, il subissait les virages et l'étroitesse de sa caisse de transport. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure de route, il ne tint plus, _«Kragrhh»_.

« Cas ? C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Dean tout en essayant de voir le chien dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

Cas se contorsionna sur son siège, la caisse du chien se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il déboucla sa ceinture sous le regard réprobateur du conducteur qui ralentit l'allure. « Krueger a vomi sur son coussin.»

Dean jura et Castiel se réinstalla correctement. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier parking en vue, près d'une forêt.

« Je vais le mettre dans le coffre.» Dean sortit de la voiture et alla s'occuper du chien. Cas s'apprêta à recevoir le chien sur ses genoux mais rien ne vint. Il sortit du véhicule pour voir ce que fabriquait son compagnon.

« Dean !» s'exclama t-il « Tu fais quoi là ?»

« Je le mets dans le coffre, tu écoutes ce que je te dis au moins ?» l'accusa Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête tout en écartant Dean pour sortir le chien de la caisse de transport maintenant dans le coffre. « Je ne pensais pas que tu y mettrais le chien. » Il en profita pour lui mettre son petit harnais et sa laisse pour le mettre à terre afin qu'il ne fasse pas de dégâts dans la voiture. Il attrapa un vieux plaid qui traînait dans le coffre pour le mettre aux pieds du côté passager.

Dean referma le coffre et s'approcha derrière Cas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le parking était proche des arbres, ceux-ci ne les couvraient pas totalement de la pluie mais les protégeaient en grande partie. Face à la forêt, Cas pencha sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Dean, une main dans la poche de son bermuda -c'était l'été malgré tout- l'autre tenant la laisse. Dean passa ses mains froides sous le pull de Cas et grogna lorsqu'il rencontra sa chemise et non sa peau.

Un homme sortit de la forêt, suivi par un autre. Ils ne lâchèrent pas des yeux le couple. Cas fut surpris lorsque l'homme blond lui fit un clin d'œil en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, coinçant ses pouces dans sa ceinture avant de le reluquer de haut en bas. Dean cacha sa tête dans le cou de Cas « Bordel, bien sûr il a fallu qu'on s'arrête ici» chuchota t-il.

Cette forêt était réputée pour être le point de rendez-vous des hommes et des femmes qui venaient y prendre du bon temps. Dans la précipitation, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait fait attention.

« Oh.» lâcha simplement Castiel en prenant conscience de la situation. Dean lui lâcha la taille « On file, fissa ! S'il te regarde encore je l'étripe.» et s'en alla reprendre sa place dans la voiture. Cas l'entendait maugréer « Maudit Krueger, maudite forêt et maudit blondinet d'mes deux...». Cas siffla pour attirer l'attention du chien mais ce fut celle du blond qu'il attira. Evidemment. Le brun tira sur la laisse et le chien arriva vers lui en trottinant joyeusement, sa petite langue rose pendouillant. Castiel l'attrapa et le posa à ses pieds tandis que Dean démarra en trombe.

.

Comme l'avait dit Castiel, ils arrivèrent en avance chez Sam, le petit-frère de Dean.

Sam ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa passer le couple. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de prendre le plaid des bras de Castiel. Il mit le petit chien à hauteur de son visage subissant les léchouilles de Krueger, content de retrouver son animal de compagnie.

Puisque Sam semblait trop occupé pour leur dire bonjour, Dean se dirigea vers le salon afin d'y déposer les paquets sur la table basse tandis que Castiel partit rejoindre Jessica dans la cuisine afin de lui proposer son aide.

Après les retrouvailles, Krueger se dirigea vers son panier. Jessica appela Sam pour qu'il vienne l'aider en cuisine. Castiel fut renvoyé gentiment de la cuisine, Sam l'invita à prendre exemple sur Dean qui était affalé dans le canapé ultra confortable du salon.

« Ton frère a fini ses travaux ?» demanda Cas après contemplation du jardin, venant se poser aux côtés de Dean.

« Ouaip. Il a eu du temps libre cette semaine pour mettre du grillage. Ce qui veut dire, plus d'abominable Krueger à garder !». A l'entente de son nom, le chien se leva de son panier avec un jouet et sauta sur le canapé pour voir Dean. « Hein trou d'balle ?!» Dean attrapa le chien et se mit à jouer avec.

En janvier, pour l'anniversaire de Sam, Jessica avait réalisé l'un des rêves de son mari; avoir un chien. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'avoir un petit Yorkshire par l'une de ses patientes chez qui elle réalisait des soins infirmiers. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était à faire, à savoir les achats pour l'accueillir et le passage chez le vétérinaire. Lorsqu'elle avait ramené à Sam son cadeau d'anniversaire, ce dernier était aux anges. Juste un petit détail, leur jardin était grillagé certes, mais il y avait quelques failles. Des petits trous par-ci par-là d'où pourrait s'échapper le petit chien.

Cette semaine, avec la préparation de l'anniversaire de Jessica et leurs boulots respectifs, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper du petit chien et avaient demandé à Dean et Cas de s'en occuper. Ayant une petite maison et un petit jardin clôturé ils n'avaient pas refusé. Enfin, il fallut amener petit à petit le sujet à Dean avec une tarte pour que celui-ci accepte.

Parce que Krueger n'avait que sept mois et donc n'était pas encore éduqué. Oh bien sûr, quand on lui apportait sa gamelle de croquettes et qu'on lui demandait de s'asseoir ça allait tout seul, il donnait même la patte ! Mais quand on lui interdisait de monter sur le lit, de manger tout ce qu'il trouvait par terre, de mordre les mains ou qu'on lui demandait de venir au pied, c'était une autre histoire.

Cas prit la main de Dean dans la sienne « Tu devrais retirer ta veste». Dean acquiesça et la retira avant de la jeter sur un fauteuil à côté. C'était en général le fauteuil où tout le monde posait ses vestes et sacs. « Je ne t'ai pas vu en prendre ?». Cas secoua la tête, il n'aimait pas être encombré par les manteaux.

« Cas... On sait encore comment ça va se finir ça...» il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Cas serait fortement capable de s'endormir dans l'immédiat. « Ils arrivent quand ?»

Cas ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'horloge « Vers midi, dans dix minutes, un peu plus tard avec un peu de chance.»

Dean fit semblant de chouiner et Cas rigola. Sam et Jessica les rejoignirent en posant des gâteaux apéritifs sur la table basse à côté des cadeaux et des verres encore vides qui n'attendaient que d'être remplis. Sam mit la télévision en bruit de fond sur une chaîne de musique et Jessica s'informa des bêtises de Krueger durant cette semaine. Quelques minutes après, famille ainsi qu'ami(e)s débarquèrent tour à tour pour fêter la nouvelle année de la jeune femme.

.

Le ciel était encore gris, un gros nuage noir s'apprêtait à passer par-dessus eux mais pour l'instant la pluie avait cessé de battre. Castiel et Dean avaient suivi Sam dehors afin de voir ses travaux et les quelques plantes qu'il avait dispersées ici et là. Ils profitèrent du calme avant la tempête.

Les invités accueillis par Jessica sortirent par la porte-fenêtre pour rejoindre Sam. Cas se mit un peu en retrait derrière Dean, il fit la bise à la cousine de Jessica dont il n'avait pas compris le prénom et serra la main de son mari. Il déglutit lorsqu'il fit face à deux paires d'yeux. Les enfants de cette cousine. Ça commençait. Ils attendirent que Cas s'abaisse et lui firent timidement un bisou chacun sur la joue avant de déguerpir. Dean se tourna vers lui et gonfla ses joues, lui donnant un air d'hamster.

Les enfants.

Cas n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Pas qu'il avait une dent contre eux, mais il ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qu'ils disaient « Ils pleurent, tu sais pas pourquoi, ils crient, tu sais pas pourquoi. Ils ont mal quelque part, ils sont pas capables de te dire où !». Un vrai mystère pour le brun. Et puis, sa famille et ses amis étant en nombre restreint, il n'avait tout simplement jamais eu de contact avec des enfants. Jusqu'à Dean, ou plutôt Sam et surtout Jessica.

Dean c'était différent, étant enfant il avait dû s'occuper de son petit-frère quand son père s'absentait pour le boulot, leur mère étant malheureusement décédée. Il répondait à ses besoins, savait le calmer et le consoler, le faire rire et lui donner le sourire... Parce que c'était son petit-frère et qu'il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. En revanche, les enfants des autres c'était pas la même chose. Dean disait souvent _«Les enfants, c'est comme les pets; on aime que les siens.»_ Il aimait jouer avec eux pour les faire rire et leur apprendre quelques trucs pour voir leurs petits yeux briller de fascination mais à petite dose. Or les enfants n'en avaient jamais assez et devenaient vite des pots de colle.

Et comme un fait exprès, et sans savoir pourquoi, ils étaient tous deux des vrais aimants à enfants. Surtout Cas.

Et malheureusement, dans la famille de Jessica, les enfants ce n'était pas ce qui manquait.

Tout le monde se réfugia à l'intérieur quand la pluie se remit à tomber. « C'est dommage qu'il pleuve, les enfants ne pourront pas jouer dehors !» lâcha Sam au grand désarroi des deux tourtereaux, juste au moment où la sonnette retentit. Une autre cousine de Jessica et quatre enfants de plus.

De nouveaux bisous baveux sur la joue. Castiel ne saurait même pas dire quel âge ils avaient, ils étaient plus ou moins grands. En tout cas ils étaient bien éduqués. La petite dernière s'était réfugiée dans le cou de son papa, timide comme tout.

Castiel se rapprocha de Sam « Dis moi, il y en a combien ?». Dean arriva par la même occasion et décoiffa son petit-frère. Le plus grand secoua la tête, faisant virevolter sa chevelure pour remettre les mèches en place.

Il connaissait Castiel avec les petits et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation marrante. « Tu sais Castiel, ça se soigne la peur des enfants...» Sam rigola de plus belle devant le regard noir du brun. « Ils seront dix. Ils mangeront dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle de jeux, ça ira pour toi ?» Dean le pinça pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Cas et râla contre Krueger qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui et essayait de lui attraper les lacets.

Castiel en profita pour s'éloigner de l'entrée. En se retournant il se retrouva face à une petite fille qui avait suivi le chien. Elle suçait son pouce et avait ses grands yeux noisette qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Castiel non plus ne détourna pas le regard, il ne se souvint même plus avoir cligné des yeux. La petite fit demi-tour et partit se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère, tandis que Cas fuit lui aussi en se réfugiant dans celles de Dean.

Il le trouva en compagnie de Jessica dans la cuisine avec une amie de la blonde qui était arrivée entre temps. Dean était accoudé au bar, la tête reposant sur ses mains. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Cas s'accouda lui aussi au bar et se sentant observé il dévia les yeux de son compagnon à l'amie de Jessica. Qui tenait dans ses bras un petit être qui avait le regard figé sur lui. Décidément. Cas se mit à respirer doucement et entama inconsciemment un duel de regards avec le petit. Dean sortit de ses pensées et observa la scène qui était en train de se produire. «Tu vois Cas, des fois tu nous regardes comme lui te regarde, c'est flippant hein ?» L'amie de Jessica se retourna, faisant rompre le contact visuel entre l'enfant et Cas. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise, l'enfant lui fit un bisou baveux tout en continuant à le regarder bizarrement.

Dean se racla la gorge « Jess, ils sont où les tiens ?»

« Les miens ?» Jessica sembla réfléchir et puis comprit où il voulait en venir, « Oh ils sont en vacances chez mes parents... Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs.» Elle regarda sa montre.

Cas soupira discrètement. Le couple laissa les femmes entre elles et repartit dans le salon. Dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards Dean embrassa la tempe de Cas.

.

Une heure plus tard, tous les adultes se trouvaient dans le salon, les petits dans la salle de jeux. Il y avait des cris, des chamailleries, des pleurs et des rires, en bref; les enfants allaient bien. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête brune qui courrait en direction de Jessica.

« Mamaaaan !» l'enfant sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui s'était accroupie. Il passa ensuite dans ceux de Sam. Jessica aida ses parents à se débarrasser des sacs et des cadeaux.

Mary, l'aînée et la plus âgée de tous fit un tour rapide pour dire bonjour. Elle fit un câlin à Dean, son parrain, et à Castiel qui lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule la faisant rire et partit s'amuser avec Krueger dans le couloir avant de rejoindre les autres enfants.

Dean, en pleine discussion avec Benny, se raidit légèrement quand le petit-frère de Mary lui prit sa jambe en otage pour un câlin. « Bonjour tonton !» Dean lui fit un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'enfant rit et partit rejoindre les autres dans la salle de jeux.

« Ne cours pas dans la maison Will, » le gronda Sam qui l'avait évité de justesse. Encore un peu et il renversait son plateau de petits fours « Qui en veut ?».

Castiel se tenait debout près de la cheminée. Il discutait avec Charlie. Même si Cas connaissait tous les invités grâce au dernier anniversaire de Sam, il ne les avait vus qu'une fois et restait un peu en retrait, bien qu'ils soient tous sympathiques.

Charlie était sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Et c'était grâce à Cas que Sam et Dean étaient devenus amis avec elle. Et puis elle s'entendit très bien avec Jessica par la suite, contente d'avoir une autre présence féminine dans le groupe qu'ils formaient.

« Oh Cas aide moi s'il-te-plaît !» Cas posa son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée et se tourna vers Jessica en se demandant en quoi il pouvait l'aider. « Tiens-moi Gaby juste deux minutes, les autres petits fours vont finir carbonisés sinon !»

Cas resta interdit « Euh...» il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva avec Gabriel dans les bras.

Gabriel était le dernier enfant du couple dont Castiel était le parrain. Il avait été très touché le jour où Sam lui avait annoncé le prénom du petit garçon, en hommage au frère du brun qui avait perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture il y avait de ça deux ans. Gabriel était un membre à part entière de la famille, la petite Mary avait huit ans lorsque le drame s'était produit, elle gardait de très bons souvenirs de cet oncle farceur qui lui ramenait toujours des friandises. Sam avait perdu son meilleur ami ce jour-là.

Castiel ne savait pas son âge, quel piètre parrain, seuls indices; l'enfant était juste au stade où il ne parlait pas encore, ne voulait pas quitter les bras de sa mère, commençait à manger des morceaux et ne lâchait pas sa tétine et son torchon. Enfin son doudou.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand il regarda l'enfant. En tant que parrain il lui avait offert un lot de tétines mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles-ci avaient la forme de bouches différentes, montrant des dents entourées de grosses lèvres rouges. C'était Dean qui l'avait convaincu de les prendre, content de sa trouvaille dans le magasin.

Charlie se mit à hauteur de l'enfant et s'approcha de lui « Coucou Gaby !» lâcha-t-elle avec un air gaga.

L'enfant détourna la tête et se réfugia dans le cou de Castiel qui au passage se prit un coup de tête au menton. « Charlie arrête, tu vas le faire pleurer !» lui supplia le brun horrifié à cette idée.

« Mais c'est dingue ça, » pesta-t-elle « Moi je pleurerais pour qu'il me fasse des câlins et toi t'en veux pas et il t'en fait !»

Cas soupira par le nez, faisant virevolter les petites boucles blondes de l'enfant « Je ne comprends pas non plus ».

 **.**

Au bout de dix minutes, Cas décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ça le gênait un peu parce que tout le monde restait debout en petits groupes à parler de choses et d'autres mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Gabriel semblait peser une tonne. Et Cas exagérait _à peine_.

Dean le vit et s'assit à ses côtés, il lui proposa de prendre une gorgée dans son verre en voyant Cas regarder le sien posé sur la cheminée.

William, débarqua avec un grand sourire dans le salon avec quelques autres enfants. Un grand sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la table basse pour prendre un petit gâteau.

« Will !» l'interpella Dean « Tu en apportes un à ton tonton adoré ?» le garçon hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Dean et lui tendit un petit croissant salé. « Ouh c'est chaud » dit Dean tout en tenant le croissant du bout des doigts, le petit William hochant vivement la tête à côté de lui pour confirmer ses dires tout en imitant la technique de son tonton avec son propre croissant.

Cas eut un sourire en coin. Intrigué Dean suivit son regard sur son propre pantalon.

William avait croqué dans son croissant et avait posé le reste sur la cuisse de Dean avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Jessica vint chercher Gabriel pour le faire manger avec les autres enfants dans la petite salle, il ne ronchonna pas, content de retrouver sa mère, d'ailleurs elle s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas réclamé sa présence plus tôt car en ce moment il ne la lâchait pas. Même Sam avait du mal avec lui.

Finalement, William revint vers Dean « Tonton regarde mon dessin !»

Dean l'attrapa, il hocha la tête et leva son pouce vers le petit brun et tendit le dessin à Cas qui plissa les yeux afin de comprendre le dessin. « Cherche pas, dis que c'est beau » lui chuchota Dean. Ce que Cas fit.

Dean se mit à rigoler et William s'exclama « Je vais t'en faire d'autres tonton, tu pourras les accrocher dans ta chambre !». Aucune chance.

 **.**

Tout le monde passa à table. Une petite Lily, se dirigea vers Cas et le regarda manger. Elle tendit ses bras vers lui en serrant et desserrant les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda Cas.

La petite se mit sur la pointe des pieds « A ba !»

Cas pencha la tête et se tourna vers Dean pour qu'il lui vienne en aide « Dean, je crois qu'elle essaye de communiquer »

Alors Dean lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et elle lui répondit la même chose qu'à Cas « Mon ange, elle veut que tu la prennes dans tes bras »

« Oh, euh, désolé Lily, je mange » Cas lui montra ses couverts « Reviens plus tard ?» et Cas murmura pour lui-même « Ou jamais ». Dean l'entendit et sourit.

La petite se tourna vers Charlie et lui demanda la même chose. Folle de joie, la rousse accepta.

.

Dean fit tomber _malencontreusement_ sa serviette en papier au sol en sentant Krueger passer entre ses jambes. Il eut un sourire satisfait en le voyant déguerpir dans le couloir avec le papier dans la gueule. C'était sa maigre vengeance personnelle.

Dans la semaine, Krueger s'était faufilé dans les WC et avait déchiqueté un rouleau de papier toilette. Dean avait du tout ramasser et en avait trouvé partout dans la maison.

 **.**

Gabriel ne voulait pas faire la sieste, alors Jessica le garda dans ses bras. Le petit était curieux de tout, il observait et lançait de grands sourires quand on lui faisait des grimaces. Jessica essaya de le mettre dans les bras de Sam pour aller faire la vaisselle mais le petit se mit à hurler tout en resserrant sa prise sur le pull de la blonde. Alors elle tenta l'expérience et s'approcha de Castiel, elle le glissa dans les bras du brun. Gabriel ne dit rien et sourit a Cas en essayant de lui attraper les cheveux. Elle assura à Cas qu'elle n'en avait que pour deux minutes.

Deux minutes qui devinrent une éternité parce que ses cousines étaient parties l'aider et qu'une fille plus une fille plus une autre fille est égal à des heures de commérages.

Gabriel était sage. Très câlin, il n'arrêtait cependant pas de gigoter. Castiel eut une idée du pourquoi du comment.

« C'est quoi c't'odeur ?» demanda Dean tout en se penchant vers le plateau à fromages, il recula face à l'agression et tourna la tête vers Castiel.

« Dean, prends Gaby deux minutes, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes merci » Castiel mit Gaby dans les bras de Dean et s'enfuit aux toilettes sans laisser à Dean le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Castiel ferma la porte des toilettes à clés, il abaissa l'abattant et s'assit. Il rigola discrètement lorsqu'il entendit Gabriel se mettre à pleurer. Il reconnut les pas précipités de Jessica qui se dirigea vers le salon pour voir ce qui se passait « Mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'aimes pas tonton Dean ? Ouuuh tu pues. Dean, tu peux aller le changer s'il-te-plait ? Il a fait caca, et il faut vraiment que je m'occupe du dessert. »

Il entendit Dean protester « Hein ? Mais je sais pas faire ça moi !» et Charlie s'enthousiasmer « Tu es toujours fier de raconter que c'est toi qui as changé les couches de Sam, fais en de même pour son fils ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Pendant ce temps, Cas attendait. Il sortit son portable et commença une partie de jeu qui consistait à aider une abeille à retourner à sa ruche. Il fronça les sourcils quand le jeu s'arrêta un court instant pour avoir reçu un message, le faisant perdre.

 **De Dean à 15h32 :** Merde Cas ! Je croyais qu'on était une équipe ! Traître !

 **De Castiel à 15h33 :** Pardon Dean, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'espère que tu me pardonneras... Je t'aime.

 **De Dean à 15h35** : On verra ça ce soir...

 **De Castiel à 15h36 :** C'est une menace ?

 **De Dean à 15h37 :** Une promesse. C'est bon tu peux sortir de ta planque !

 **.**

Gabriel était tout propre mais n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans les bras de Charlie. Dean l'avait accompagnée mais s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour la regarder faire tout en envoyant des textos. Il avait passé sa semaine à ramasser les petites crottes du chien de Sam, il n'allait pas s'occuper de celles de son môme quand même. Charlie mit Gaby dans les bras de Castiel qui bouda pour avoir été lâchement abandonné mais se calma.

« Tu es un magicien Castiel, je vais peut-être faire appel à toi pour t'occuper de nos enfants» Lança Olivia, la femme aux quatre enfants.

« Je pense qu'il a un effet apaisant sur les enfants. Il a l'air d'être calme, les enfants ressentent ce genre de choses peut-être ?» demanda un des invités sur la conversation.

« Cas est un faux calme » intervint Dean pour se venger « Il est comme les enfants finalement, un visage angélique qui cache un petit démon. »

S'ensuivit un débat sur l'effet de Cas sur les enfants. N'aimant pas être l'objet de conversation des invités, Castiel se sentit rougir de gêne ayant soudainement chaud. Il retira son pull avec difficulté, ayant Gaby sur les jambes, et le jeta sur le fauteuil bien encombré. Dean le regarda faire et haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive ce qui intensifia la chaleur corporelle de Cas.

.

Avant le dessert, Gabriel s'endormit enfin et Jessica le mit dans sa chambre. William qui avait lui aussi refusé de faire la sieste plus tôt suivit Jessica sans protester. A cinq ans, il était une vraie pile électrique. Maintenant il fallait quelque peu recharger les batteries.

Le repas avait traîné, comme d'habitude, si bien que le dessert arriva aux alentours de cinq heures moins le quart.

Jessica était assise en bout de table, les lumières avait été éteintes, le ciel gris n'éclairait pas de beaucoup la pièce et Sam arriva avec le gâteau aux bougies crépitantes. Tout le monde chanta _Joyeux anniversaire_ et prit des photos.

Une fois le moment passé, quelques adultes allèrent du côté des enfants pour leur donner leur goûter.

Jessica ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle ouvrit un des paquets du jeune couple, contenant des jouets pour le chien. Des jouets bien bruyants et qui lâchaient des _Pouets_ agaçants lorsque le chien mordillait dedans sans relâche. Une autre petite vengeance de Dean. La blonde avait laissé chez eux une balle ayant une clochette à l'intérieur. Le chien en était fin fou, même la nuit. Après quelques cartes cadeaux et un coffret week-end insolite, elle remercia chaleureusement chacun des invités en faisant un tour de table. Au moins, là les bisous n'étaient pas baveux.

 **.**

Les femmes retournèrent en cuisine pour aider à la vaisselle et continuer les commérages tout en surveillant les enfants. Certains des invités étaient partis, emportant avec eux la moitié des enfants réduisant le bruit qui avait envahi la maison.

Les enfants restants s'étaient tous regroupés dans la chambre de Mary sous l'accord de Sam.

Il n'en restait plus que trois, c'étaient les plus vieux et proches de Mary, sauf la petite Lily qui n'était pas très enquiquinante.

Et puis tous les invités partirent, sauf le jeune couple et Charlie. Gabriel se réveilla à ce moment-là et fut placé d'office dans les bras de Castiel qui à force ne disait plus rien même si le petit était d'humeur à jouer. Gabriel retira sa tétine en forme de bouche et voulut la mettre dans la bouche de Cas, ce dernier recula sa tête au maximum de l'objet plein à craquer de bave et de bactéries. Gaby rigolait, attirant l'attention des autres assis autour de la table qui se moquaient gentiment du brun. A force de persévérance, Gabriel réussit à faire céder Cas. C'est avec une triste moue et des yeux ennuyés que Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui explosa de rire. Charlie se précipita pour trouver un appareil photo et mitrailla Castiel de flashs.

« Mais le pire Cassou, » commença Charlie « c'est que ces lèvres rouges pulpeuses font grave ressortir tes yeux. J'en deviendrais hétéro dis donc...» la rousse prit la pose et fit mine de réfléchir à un subit changement d'orientation sexuelle.

« Deviens ce que tu veux Charlie » lança Dean en passant de façon possessive son bras autour des épaules du brun « mais lui, il est à moi » et il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Cas. Il ajouta « Et puis tu n'auras jamais ce qu'il faut dans le slip pour- »

« DEAN !» Sam posa ses mains sur les oreilles de William qui s'était assis sur ses genoux pour faire des dessins sur la table débarrassée. « Il y a des enfants ici, bordel de...» Jessica se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux tout en soufflant sur sa tasse de café fumante «...Flûte.»

Mary qui était elle, assise sur les genoux de Dean gloussa. Pour se venger Dean se mit à la chatouiller et Gaby reprit sa tétine et replongea contre le torse de Castiel.

 **.**

Vers six heures et quart, Castiel se vautra dans le canapé, faisant rire Gaby qui était toujours dans ses bras. Le petit le regarda avant de plonger sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Sam mit à la télévision un dessin animé avec des petites créatures jaunes qui baragouinaient n'importe quoi dans un mélange de langues. « Sam, c'est à cause de ça qu'on arrive pas à comprendre ce que les enfants disent ?» demanda innocemment Castiel.

Sam haussa les épaules avant de pouffer de rire, « Ouais, ça doit être ça. » puis il retourna à table pour continuer sa partie de petits chevaux qu'il avait commencée avec ses enfants et Dean.

 **.**

« T'as perdu tonton ! » déclara William en pointant Dean de l'index tout en cachant son sourire derrière sa main gauche.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise « Non j'ai pas perdu ! Tu triches !»

Mary secoua la tête « Non parrain, j'ai vérifié et tu as vraiment perdu...»

Dean croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Si même sa filleule se retournait contre lui... Charlie et Jessica se moquèrent de lui et de sa mauvaise foi avant de proposer un autre jeu aux enfants avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de les préparer au coucher. Sam s'était absenté quelques instants dans son bureau pour répondre à un appel urgent concernant son boulot.

Dean se leva et rejoignit Cas qui devait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort devant la télévision.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant le canapé.

Cas était allongé sur le dos, un bras en dessous de sa tête comme support. L'autre tenait Gabriel allongé sur son ventre, qui agrippait sa chemise de ses petits doigts, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine du brun. Et tous les deux dormaient profondément. Gaby montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration lente de Castiel.

Dean sourit. Sans savoir pourquoi cette scène l'émut. Son cœur se mit à s'affoler et il frotta ses yeux devenus subitement humides.

Bordel, était-il possible de tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne ?

Il prit l'appareil photo familial de Sam utilisé par Charlie toute l'après-midi et prit une photo, voulant garder ce moment magique à vie.

 _Clic._

La photo était magnifique, l'appareil avait été réglé pour prendre des captures en noir et blanc. Il reposa l'appareil sur la table sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre et vint s'agenouiller prés de son amoureux.

Il passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux de Cas. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement en papillonnant des yeux et braqua son regard dans celui de Dean.

 _Clic._

Dean se pencha en avant et embrassa le front de Cas. Puis sa joue. Puis sa bouche.

 _Clic._

Tout se fit avec lenteur, avec tendresse, avec amour.

Dean posa son front contre la tempe de Cas qui avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui. Son souffle chatouilla le cou de Dean toujours agenouillé à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura Cas et Dean embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Je crois que je vais pleurer» déclara tout bas Charlie.

Dean sourit contre les lèvres de Castiel et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la rousse et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle aussi, ait le droit à un peu d'amour, même si celui-ci sonnait plus fraternel.

Castiel se redressa et suivit Jessica pour coucher Gabriel qui dormait à poings fermés.

.

Dean et Castiel ne restèrent pas plus longtemps, ils avaient encore de la route à faire et tous deux étaient crevés. Entre le boulot et Kreuger qui ne faisait pas des nuits complètes, ils avaient peu dormi cette semaine, surtout Cas qui en tant qu'ambulancier avait des horaires contraignantes. Dean sortit le premier de la maison, Cas resta sur le pas de la porte. Dean roula des yeux et retira sa veste et la tendit à Cas qui hésita quelques instants avant de la prendre et de l'enfiler.

« Cas, tu me fais le coup à chaque fois...» Dean trottina jusqu'à la voiture, une fois dedans il mit le chauffage. La pluie avait grandement rafraîchi l'atmosphère, il enchaîna «Et qui se gèle les miches du coup ? C'est Bibi! » Cas marmonna quelque chose «Tu peux répéter?»

« C'est pas ma faute, sur ta veste à toi il y a ton parfum, » répéta Cas tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Dean n'insista pas, il détourna son regard de la route pour le planter sur Cas qui regardait par le carreau les lumières des petits villages au loin. Après tout, il ne l'avouerait jamais et continuerait de râler pour le cacher mais il adorait voir le brun avec ses propres vêtements et lui aussi aimait lui piquer quelques fringues de temps à autres. Surtout quand Castiel travaillait de nuit, il enfilait un de ses T-shirts pour dormir ayant comme l'impression qu'il était avec lui.

.

A peine rentré, Cas fila sous la douche et fut rejoint par Dean. Tous deux n'avaient qu'une hâte; se coucher. La douche se passa rapidement _« Passe-moi le shampoooing», « Mets plus chaud», « Embrasse-moi», «Pousse toi j'ai plus de place »_.

A peine séchés et en boxer, les cheveux encore humides ils se couchèrent.

« Mon ange ?» Dean glissa son nez dans le cou de Castiel qui frissonna et resserra son étreinte à la taille de Dean «Pardon.»

« Pardon pour quoi ?» Castiel paniqua légèrement et recula. Dean sentit le froid s'introduire entre eux grogna et ramena Castiel à lui. « J'suis trop fatigué pour tenir ma promesse ce soir...»

Castiel soupira et embrassa chastement Dean. Ils s'endormirent nez contre nez, front contre front.

.

Dans la chambre, pas d'horrible dessin.

Juste trois tirages photos en noir et blanc.

.

The end

 **Merci de votre attention !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, votre avis compte pour que je puisse évoluer ^^.**

 **Coeur sur vous !**

 **Gray.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **On ne l'attendait pas mais le revoilà.**

 **En espérant que cette suite imprévue vous plaise, et que je ne me sois pas trop égarée, je ne vous en dis pas plus, gardons du suspens...**

 **Pimpiericky, je ne vais plus savoir comment remercier à force. C'est beau d'avoir ton soutiens et ton enjouement pour ne pas laisser ce baobab dans ma main prendre de l'ampleur huhu. (D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à retrouver ses écrits qui sont géniaux!)**

 **.**

 **« Krueger is back »**

 **II : Une sale bête mais d'un autre genre.**

 **.**

 **Vendredi 15 avril, dix-huit heures.**

« Cas ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Cas baissa les yeux vers ses bras chargés de paquet de confiseries en tous genres.

« Ce sont des bonbons Dean... » Cas mit les paquets dans le caddie « pour les donner aux enfants... »

« Oui, j'ai saisi l'idée Cas mais pourquoi tu en as pris autant ? »

« J'aime beaucoup les crocodiles »

« Les enfants hein. Bon, si tu aimes les crocodiles... En attendant, si tu n'avais pas oublié la liste de courses peut-être qu'on arrêterait de piétiner dans ce foutu magasin pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. »

Cas ignora superbement Dean tout en se dirigeant vers les fruits et légumes. Dean essaya tant bien que mal de le suivre dans la fourmilière qu'était devenu le commerce. C'était la fin de la semaine et la sortie des bureaux. Il maugréa contre sa moitié qui avait choisi un chariot dont les roues ne fonctionnaient plus correctement et qui lui donnaient sans cesse des coups de jus. Il fut sollicité par une petite mamie qui n'arrivait pas à attraper un produit placé en hauteur. Après avoir réalisé sa bonne action il se rendit compte qu'aucun brun n'était dans son champ de vision. Du moins, pas le sien.

Castiel de son côté avait atteint le rayon des livres. Il avait la tête penchée sur la gauche afin de lire les titres des bouquins. Il entendit un raclement de gorge mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Le brun releva la tête et fut surpris d'avoir face à lui une jeune femme avec son enfant dans les bras. Castiel la regarda droit dans les yeux ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait. Peut-être bloquait-il le passage ?

« Je peux vous demander un service ? » osa-t-elle timidement.

Castiel hocha vivement la tête et la jeune femme eut un sourire.

« Voilà, je ne trouve pas mon mari et je n'ose pas lancer un avis de recherche via les micros de l'accueil » elle eut un petit rire et Castiel en fit de même pour la forme car il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtif à l'enfant qui ne le quittait pas des yeux « vous pourriez lui envoyer un texto pour qu'il me rejoigne aux caisses s'il vous plaît ? Le petit commence à être fatigué... »

« Oh oui bien sûr, vous voulez l'appeler ? » proposa le brun tout en sortant son téléphone portable.

« Oh non ce n'est pas la peine, il ne répond pas aux numéros qu'il ne connaît pas... »

Castiel écrivit alors le message et nota le numéro indiqué par la femme. Après mille remerciements elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les dîtes-caisses. A peine eut-il remis son portable dans sa poche arrière que ce dernier se mit à sonner.

« Dean ? »

« Bon sang Cas t'es où ? Il faut absolument que tu me rejoignes au rayon pâtisserie, une tarte achetée égale une tarte offerte, amène-toi vite ! »

 **.**

Après avoir crapahuté toute la fin d'après-midi dans le magasin et avoir rangé les courses le couple s'affala dans le canapé. Aucun des deux n'eut le courage de se lever pour attraper la télécommande posée sur la table basse, à un mètre d'eux, si bien qu'aucun son ne vint perturber le calme régnant dans la pièce. Sauf un grognement.

Cas et Dean se regardèrent avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Krueger ?! »

Cas se précipita vers la chambre d'amis ou le chien avait été enfermé durant leur absence avec sa gamelle d'eau et de croquettes afin qu'il n'attaque pas le canapé qu'il avait essayé de mâchouiller auparavant.

« Je l'avais oublié celui-là » soupira Dean en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

« Dean ? Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer...»

Le blond se leva à contrecœur, traîna des pieds jusqu'à Cas et se figea à l'embrasure de la porte.

Krueger se tenait assis, les oreilles et le tête baissées, le regard fuyant. Il bougeait sur lui-même avec l'envie d'aller faire la fête à ses maîtres de substitution ou celle de prendre la poudre d'escampette. A côté de lui, du papier peint déchiqueté en mille morceaux jonchait au sol, Dean vit rouge.

Castiel posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine tout en le faisant reculer.

« Dean ce n'est pas gr-»

« Je vais le tuer ! VIENS ICI SALE BETE ! » le blond se mit à poursuivre le chien qui se réfugia dans les jambes de Castiel.

Le brun prit le chien dans ses bras et se mit dos à Dean. Ce dernier serra le poing et l'amena à sa bouche pour mordre dedans, faisant passer sa frustration ailleurs que sur le protégé de Cas.

« Dean t'énerver sur Krueger ne changera rien ! Calme toi »

« De toute façon il n'y en a que pour ce foutu clebs ! C'est la dernière fois que je garde cette fiente ici ! Sam pourra toujours se gratter ! Ça m'gonfle je vais me laver »

Dean fit demi-tour et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Cas soupira et haussa les épaules face au chien « Il s'en remettra...»

 **.**

Krueger avait maintenant deux ans. Il ne faisait plus ses besoins dans la maison mais ne supportait pas la solitude. Sam, Jess et les enfants étaient partis une semaine en vacances chez le parrain de la blonde au Canada. Ce qui impliquait un aller-retour en avion. Et la jeune famille préféra laisser le petit chien chez Dean.

Toute la semaine s'était bien déroulée, Castiel le sortait souvent, allant même faire des petits parcours de course à pied avec lui pour épuiser le chien afin qu'il dorme lorsque l'un d'entre eux serait absent pour leurs boulots respectifs. Le chien écoutait une fois sur trois mais ne faisait rien de bien méchant.

Dean avait des horaires stables et rentrait plus ou moins à la même heure, contrairement à Cas qui enchaînait les journées pour cause de sous-effectif. En ce moment les deux hommes avaient du mal à trouver du temps pour eux. Ils étaient fatigués et devenaient vite irrités, enfin surtout Dean.

Sam et sa petite troupe rentraient au soir seulement avec la fatigue due au voyage, Dean leur avait assuré qu'il pouvait garder Krueger un jour de plus et que pour l'occasion il ferait un petit goûter pour eux et les enfants le samedi.

Castiel sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils face au numéro inconnu :

 **Inconnu :** Oups. Je ss bête je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas donnée le bon num tt à l'heure au mag. Je comprend mieux pk mon mari à mit tellemnt de tps à arriver. Dsl de vs avoir déranger et merci quand mm de votre aide. :-)

Le brun mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que cet inconnu n'était que la petite brune qu'il avait aidée au magasin quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui répondit vaguement, lui assurant que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça et lui conseilla de changer de téléphone car certaines lettres étaient manquantes. Une conversation par message débuta avec cette inconnue au prénom de Julie. Castiel ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, par politesse il lui répondit et essaya même de la consoler lorsque Julie commença à raconter ses problèmes de couple.

Dean revint au salon et jeta un regard noir au petit chien qui s'était planqué sous la table basse du salon en le voyant arriver. Il s'assit à côté de Cas, croisa les bras et se mit à lorgner sur le téléphone entre les mains de Cas. Le brun devait encore jouer au jeu de l'abeille qui doit rentrer dans sa ruche, il releva la tête pour regarder Dean qui détourna le regard.

« Dean...»

Dean soupira mais ne lâcha pas des yeux la plante qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

« Dean, Krueger est désolé...»

« Comment ça il est dé-» Dean regarda Cas et se recula. Le brun tenait Krueger dans ses bras qui avança son museau vers lui en reniflant. « Il est désolé de rien du tout ! Éloigne-moi ce suppo' de Satan!»

« Deaaaan...» Castiel ramena le petit chien au plus près de sa propre tête et fit la moue.

« Oh ça va ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça » les yeux de Dean allaient de son compagnon à la boule de poils « non mais ARRETEZ de me regarder comme ça ! » Dean souffla et se renfonça dans le canapé « Pas la technique du chien mouillé ! Pas la techn- argh ! J'te déteste Cas. »

Cas sourit et posa le chien à côté de lui avant de se pencher sur Dean et de lui déposer plusieurs baisers sur la joue avant de commencer à mordre doucement son cou tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs. Le petit chien sauta sur Dean et lui fit des léchouilles sur le visage tout en remuant la queue à une vitesse folle. « Ca va ça va ! Toi » En désignant Krueger du doigt « tu restes ici et toi » en prenant la main de Cas dans la sienne « Tu viens avec moi ». Cas suivit Dean jusqu'à leur chambre et referma la porte à la gueule de Krueger.

Le chien alla chercher son jouet et sauta sur le canapé avec celui-ci dans sa gueule, relevant la tête à chaque vibration du téléphone portable de Cas indiquant qu'un nouveau message était arrivé.

 **.**

Dean s'était levé en premier, Castiel et lui ne travaillaient pas ce week-end, de quoi souffler un peu. Il se fit couler un café tout en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre pour que Krueger sorte faire ses besoins. Le temps était doux et ensoleillé alors il laissa la porte entrouverte et s'assit sur le canapé en posant sa tasse fumante sur la table basse. Dean alluma la télévision, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur une chaîne d'information locale pour voir les grands titres et mit finalement une chaîne qui passait une série animée sur Batman.

Krueger refit son apparition en trottinant joyeusement vers Dean et posa ses pattes avant sur la cuisse droite de l'humain tout en s'étirant. Il resta cependant dans la même position tout en secouant sa petite queue et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ce chien restait trop souvent avec Cas.

Dean, les coudes sur les genoux, prit sa tasse qui réchauffa ses mains et souffla dessus avant de prendre une mini gorgée. Décidément trop chaud. Son regard alla de la télévision au petit chien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil hormis pour se lécher les babines.

L'homme posa sa tasse, regarda autour de lui et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que Cas n'était pas sorti de la chambre. Il regarda alors le chien.

« Krueger, assis. Bien maintenant donne la patte...» Dean tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, que le chien se mit à lécher « Non, tu donnes la patte » répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté « c'est bien maintenant...» Dean mit sa main bien au-dessus de l'animal « Tape là !».

Le chien se mit sur les pattes arrière et vint poser ses pattes avant contre la paume de Dean.

« Génial !»

Dean attrapa le chien et se mit à lui grattouiller le dos tout en ayant le sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit même à lui parler à voix basse.

« Tu sais tu m'as brisé le cœur hier en arrachant mon papier peint... Papa Samy va pas être content lui non plus parce que Tonton Dean compte bien s'assurer que Papa Samy arrange les dégâts...»

Le chien frotta sa tête contre le ventre de l'humain cherchant encore plus de caresses.

Cas entra dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux, perdant l'équilibre il se cogna contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne vit pas Dean jeter le chien hors du canapé, par peur d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Un Winchester ne fait pas de _Gouzis-gouzis_ à un animal, après tout.

Le brun regarda Dean qui se tenait droit comme un -i en se frottant le coude. Il haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant avant de lui voler un baiser. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean et ce dernier posa sa tête sur celle du brun.

Cas tendit la main pour prendre la tasse de Dean mais l'autre fut plus rapide et prit sa main dans la sienne pour attraper sa tasse de l'autre.

« Tu sais que je t'adore mais c'est _mon_ café » le nargua Dean tout en prenant une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue.

« Le bon Dieu te punit » le nargua Cas en retour en se levant, lâchant la main de Dean, pour se faire finalement un chocolat chaud.

Il en profita pour caresser Krueger et lui servir une gamelle de croquettes.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'accouda à la poutre délimitant le salon de la cuisine en soufflant sur son mug.

Cas se tenait en pleine lumière du soleil et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur prodiguée par celui-ci. Dean le détailla du regard et cela commença avec ses cheveux partants dans tous les sens -et il y avait de quoi avec la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer-

De la poussière flottait tout autour de lui, bercée par les courants d'airs. Cas ouvrit ses yeux qu'il plissa -faute à la lumière- formant des petites rides aux coins de ceux-ci et remontant ses pommettes. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand Krueger se mit à vouloir lui lécher les pieds. Cas aspirait tellement à la douceur et à l'innocence...

« Tu es... merveilleux » souffla Dean du bord des lèvres prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Cas releva la tête et Dean s'humidifia les lèvres avant de les mâchouiller. Le brun papillonna des yeux et essaya de cacher son grand sourire derrière son mug.

Et puis le téléphone du brun vibra sur la table.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda le concerné maintenant assis à même-le sol jouant avec Krueger.

Dean attrapa le téléphone et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit que cinq messages attendaient d'être ouverts. Un MMS était en cours de réception, pendant ce temps Dean lut les messages venant d'une certaine Julie _« Jtm tu me manques » « On peut se voir bb ? » «J'me ss si seule, si slmt tu etais là...» « Minou n'attend que toi... »_ Dean eut la gorge nouée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte.

Bordel c'était quoi cette histoire ?

Dean remonta la conversation mais ne trouva pas la force d'aller plus haut. _« Tu vx que je te présente ma chatte ? »_ et Cas qui répondait _« Avec plaisir »_.

Dean prit une gorgée de café lorsque le MMS s'ouvrit montrant... un appareil génital féminin... visiblement.

Le blond recracha son café sur lui.

« Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?! » s'énerva Dean tout en jetant brutalement le téléphone sur Cas.

Dean prit peur. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas tout en serrant les poings.

Cas, toujours assis en tailleur, tourna le téléphone dans tous les sens sous les yeux exaspérés de Dean.

« Dean je ne comprends pas, n'était-elle pas censée me présenter sa chatte ?» demanda calmement Cas tout en continuant de scruter la photo « Où est sa tête ?»

Dean cacha son visage dans ses mains avant de se le frotter vigoureusement.

« Castiel arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ?! Tu m'trompes ?»

Cas se releva et s'approcha de Dean, confus. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua doucement pour le forcer à redresser la tête mais Dean garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Il faudrait être fou pour te tromper Dean. Regarde-moi bon sang !» Dean darda son regard dans celui de Castiel qui semblait paniqué. « Je ne te trompe pas Dean, il n'y a toujours eu que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi !»

« Et Julie aussi non ? » Dean se libéra de l'emprise de Cas et croisa les bras « T'as viré ta cuti comme j'ai viré la mienne pour _toi_ ?! » il tapota de l'index sur le torse de Cas.

« Tu doutes de moi ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? » l'accusa Cas en retour tout en croisant lui aussi les bras.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Krueger lui, se tenait sur le canapé avec les oreilles et la tête baissée. Il lâcha un petit gémissement et se coucha lorsque les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Dean fut le premier à craquer, il se racla la gorge, adoucit son ton mais ne décoléra pas pour autant.

« J'ai ne doute pas de _toi_... seulement _des_ _autres_... »

« C'est quand même un comble Dean Winchester. Tu parles sans cesse à des femmes, tu flirtes avec elles et pourtant j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Une inconnue dont j'en ai strictement rien à faire me présente sa chatte et ça te dérange ?!»

« Tu sais très bien que c'est pour le boulot, elles reviennent grâce à ça ! Et arrête avec cette histoire de chatte Cas, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris c'pas un animal sur la photo !»

« Boulot ou pas boulot, chatte ou pas chatte, Dean je n'ai jamais douté de toi, _moi_. Et je n'apprécie pas ta façon de réagir et de me regarder ainsi !»

« Alors explique-moi ce cirque, je t'écoute »

« Oh non Dean, je ne t'expliquerai rien du tout tant que tu seras dans cet état-là, tu vas entendre que ce que tu veux entendre. »

Plus Cas parlait plus il devenait tendu. Dean remarqua sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux devenir orageux. Il entendait dans sa voix la confiance et pourtant Cas semblait à deux doigts de craquer.

Dean ne fit qu'un pas pour se coller à Cas, il passa sa main droite sur la joue de l'homme face à lui qui ne cilla pas. Dean se calma, prit conscience de la situation et se sentit con d'avoir réagi aussi mal. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne s'était pas emporté comme à son habitude.

Dans un sens Cas ne lui ferait jamais un coup pareil mais il lui aurait aussi parlé de cette Julie. Dean connaissait toute la vie de tous les collègues du brun, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais mentionné le nom de cette fille ?

Alors Dean fit la meilleure chose selon lui. Il soupira et retira sa main tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Tu me saoules Cas » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule tout en balançant sa main en l'air comme pour continuer à s'exprimer sans pouvoir émettre de mots.

« La fuite Winchester, comme c'est étonnant de ta part.» répliqua Cas en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Dean marmonna dans sa moustache avant de se prendre une boisson et de se poser à la table de la cuisine.

Le brun sortit cinq minutes plus tard en tenue de sport. Dean le regarda enfiler le harnais au chien et attacher la laisse à sa ceinture conçue à cet effet. Son regard coula sur l'horloge qui indiquait dix heures.

« Tu crois que c'est l'moment de courir Cas ?»

Le dit Cas termina de nouer ses lacets.

« Tu crois que c'est l'moment de boire une bière Dean ?»

Dean se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce ça l'énervait quand Cas sortait de bonnes répliques mais contre lui. Et puis il partit, avec le chien, laissant Dean seul avec son mauvais caractère.

 **.**

Cas était revenu plus serein, son t-shirt lui collant à la peau. Il tenait Krueger d'un bras, comme s'il tenait un nourrisson. Le chien avait les quatre pattes en l'air et la langue pendante. A peine posé au sol le chien trottina vers sa gamelle d'eau et courut rejoindre Dean dans le canapé pour lui faire de nouveau la fête, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

Dean caressa distraitement l'animal, ne quittant pas son compagnon du regard pendant que celui-ci retirait ses chaussures. Cas se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Lui aussi jeta des coups d'œil vers Dean, mais aucun des deux ne prit la parole. L'un attendant des excuses, l'autre des explications.

Dean secoua la tête lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler. Que la journée allait être longue.

Il se leva et se posta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait arranger les choses, tout finissait par toujours s'arranger... Il suffisait juste qu'il tende le bras, saisisse la poignée et l'enclenche... qu'il se glisse dans la douche et demande à Cas de lui pardonner et alors Cas accepterait et ils s'embrasseraient comme des fous et feraient même l'amour comme pour effacer la douleur ressentie quelques heures auparavant...

Le blond sourit et frissonna à cette idée. Il oublia juste que son amant pouvait être une vraie tête de mule. Preuve ici était le fait qu'il avait fermé à clé derrière lui, chose qui eut le don d'agacer Dean qui partit passer sa frustration avec une bière.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !

 **.**

Dean eut faim et se mit alors aux fourneaux. Il décida de ne pas faire durer cette dispute qui n'avait pas eu lieu d'être et mit beaucoup de sien à faire un des plats préférés de Cas, des burgers maison.

Il n'aurait pas dû jeter le téléphone aussi brutalement, le brun n'avait rien dit mais Dean l'avait vu secouer sa main pour faire passer une douleur, après avoir reçu le téléphone dessus.

Il fit cuire la viande et alluma la hotte pour dégager la fumée. Avec le bruit produit par celle-ci, il n'entendit pas la sonnerie du téléphone de fonction de Cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard le brun s'assit sur une chaise pour enfiler ses chaussures de sécurité.

Dean, se tourna vers le bruit émanant du raclement de la chaise sur le sol et détailla Cas qui était en tenue de service.

« Cas...» prononça Dean avec de la déception dans la voix.

L'homme se redressa et huma l'air ou flottait une très bonne odeur. Cas ravala sa salive et soupira. Il comprit que Dean venait de faire un pas vers lui mais le brun n'avait pas le temps, il venait d'être appelé en renfort. Il vit le regard fuyant de Dean et eut un pincement au cœur.

« Je suis désolé Dean, une urgence...» Cas voulu s'avancer pour embrasser son compagnon mais celui-ci se retourna.

« Je comprends » lâcha simplement le blond en rangeant une assiette dans le placard.

Dean entendit Cas s'éloigner et la porte se refermer derrière lui.

A quoi bon faire des efforts, si c'est pour se prendre des murs en pleine tronche.

Le blond retira son tablier de rage et le jeta en boule sur le plan de travail avant de se mettre à table et de croquer furieusement dans son hamburger, de la sauce coulant sur son menton.

Son regard navigua dans la cuisine et s'arrêta sur la gamelle vide du chien qu'il entreprit de remplir.

« Krueger, il est où ? » se demanda-t-il après ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un bon moment.

Dean plissa les yeux et commença à chercher après lui.

« Merde, ENFOIRE ! » cria-t-il après avoir pris le chien en flagrant délit.

Krueger s'enfuit entre les jambes de Dean et partit se planquer dans le jardin. Encore une fois, le papier peint de la chambre d'amis était étalé en pièces sur le sol.

Quel week-end de merde.

 **.**

Comme prévu, Sam et sa petite famille débarquèrent aux alentours de quatre heures. Sam portait William dans les bras tandis que Jessica tenait Gabriel. Les parents posèrent les enfants endormis sur le canapé tandis que Mary, tellement enjouée de retrouver Krueger en oublia de dire bonjour à son parrain.

Sam prit son frère dans les bras.

« Cas n'est pas là? »

Dean déglutit en se rappelant la tension qui flottait entre eux depuis le matin mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le blond était de toute façon habitué à cacher à son petit frère ce qui n'allait pas pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et puis ce n'était qu'une petite dispute, pas de quoi en faire un drame, le couple face à lui devait connaître ça.

« Non il a été rappelé par le boulot » Dean lâcha son frère pour embrasser Jessica.

« Une urgence ? » surenchérit la blonde « Le pauvre, ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'il est sans cesse rappelé »

« Oui, deux de ses collègues se sont mises en arrêt pour leur bébé à venir et dernièrement un autre s'est cassé je ne sais quoi. Le patron s'obstine à penser que Cas et les autres peuvent s'en sortir avec un roulement revu par ses soins...»

« Et on ne verra pas Cas alors ? » demanda Mary en s'approchant de Dean pour lui faire un câlin.

« Je ne sais pas ma puce mais même s'il n'est pas là Cas à pensé à vous » Dean attrapa un des paquets de bonbons qu'il avait posés sur le bar.

Les adultes se tournèrent vers le canapé où William rigolait tandis que Gabriel pleurait. Krueger avait sauté sur le meuble pour faire des léchouilles à ses petits maîtres. Si William était heureux de retrouver la boule de poils, Gabriel n'avait pas apprécié d'être réveillé aussi brutalement sous les coups de léchouilles.

Mary se posa à côté de William pour partager les bonbons et Jessica prit Gabriel dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« De l'eau dans le gaz Dean ? » chuchota Sam au blond.

Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Fais pas cette tête, les bouteilles de bière vides à côté de l'évier parlent pour toi. »

Dean secoua la tête et sourit avant de hausser les épaules. Sam comprit que son frère n'était pas d'humeur à en parler et décida de faire comme à chaque fois que son frère pensait qu'il était un comédien hors pair, il se tut.

« Bitch »

« Jerk »

Et puis Dean passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, obligeant ce dernier à se pencher pour que son aîné ne soit pas obligé de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds.

« Mon petit Samy » Sam ricana au mot _petit_ « viens voir les bêtises de ton abruti de clébard que tu vas te faire une joie de réparer » chantonna Dean en entraînant son cadet vers la chambre d'amis.

 **.**

Cas rentra aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Sam et Jess étaient encore là. Il le sut par la voiture familiale garée devant la maison.

Cas inspira un grand coup avant de se frotter le visage entre les mains. Il secoua la tête tout en expirant et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Il se dirigea mollement vers l'entrée et défit les lacets avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le brun sourit à l'assaut de William, Mary et Krueger et referma la porte, laissant son boulot derrière lui.

Chacun lui fit un bisou, sauf Gabriel planqué sous la table devenu subitement timide.

« Ah Castiel, je suis contente de te voir » s'exclama Jessica avant de fouiller dans son sac à main.

« Ça fait des jours qu'elle n'attend que ça » expliqua Sam à Dean tout en secouant la tête en la regardant tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se leva pour serrer la main au brun.

La jeune femme en sortit un petit paquet et le tendit à Castiel. Il prit son cadeau, cherchant pour quelle raison elle lui en offrait un. Il pencha la tête et plissa les yeux.

« Tonton le paquet ne va pas te manger, ouvre-le !» s'enthousiasma Mary en faisant un clin d'œil complice à sa maman.

Dean vit le sourire de Cas et s'inquiéta, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas lorsqu'il vit les mains tremblantes de Cas ouvrir le paquet.

Il vit ses yeux devenir subitement humides en découvrant une série de livres dédicacés racontant des événements de l'Histoire avec un grand -H dont Jessica et le brun raffolaient.

« L'écrivain était en séance de dédicaces, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça ! C'est Mary qui a vu l'affiche sur la porte de la bibliothèque » Jessica attrapa sa fille par les épaules et lui posa un baiser sur le front « Par contre, tu me les prêteras quand tu auras fini ?»

Cas lui sourit tout en hochant la tête avant de prendre les deux femmes dans ses bras et de leur chuchoter mille remerciements.

Sam se dirigea au petit coin avec William qui commençait à piétiner sur place, Jessica feuilleta les bouquins et Mary s'était accroupie pour faire sortir Gabriel de sa cachette.

Dean fut perturbé par le regard que lui lança Cas et en eut même un frisson. Son amant n'était pas seulement perturbé par le cadeau de Jessica, il y avait autre chose.

Le brun vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et tourna son corps face à Dean. Il eut un minuscule sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite et se pencha vers le blond. Sa main alla à l'encontre de la nuque de Dean et ses lèvres se posèrent à la commissure de celle de son compagnon.

Dean sentit que Cas était tendu, il ne dit rien lorsque la main sur sa nuque le serra trop fort au point de lui faire mal et cette bise, ce baiser qui dura plus longtemps que nécessaire pour dire « je suis de retour ».

Alors Dean prit la main libre du brun dans la sienne et la serra doucement pour que son compagnon comprenne qu'il était là pour lui.

Le brun se recula mais baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de Dean. En revanche il croisa ceux de Gabriel. Deux petites billes mordorées qui le fixaient avec curiosité et un grand sourire qui se dessinait derrière une tétine aux lèvres pulpeuses.

Gabriel s'avança en canard sous la table et s'accrocha à la jambe de Castiel qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Le petit dernier avait trois ans maintenant. Il marchait et courait partout, aimait cacher les objets pour voir ses parents chercher après et les aider dans leurs quêtes -oubliant où il avait posé les objets-, il piquait des crises dans les magasins pour avoir des bonbons, riait mais ne parlait pas beaucoup, il répondait par oui et non mais ne cherchait pas à parler plus que ça, se faisant comprendre par des gestes. William avait mis du temps avant de s'exprimer, maintenant il ne s'arrêtait plus, alors les parents ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que cela. Gabriel était souvent dans son monde et cherchait surtout l'attention des adultes.

Mary et William s'amusaient plus facilement ensemble que l'un ou l'autre avec Gabriel.

Pourtant les enfants s'appréciaient beaucoup Mary s'occupait de son mieux de ses petits frères. Par rapport à Gabriel, William boudait souvent après s'être fait gronder pour l'avoir frappé alors que _« c'est lui qui a commencé ! »_. Mary trouvait plus de satisfaction à jouer avec William, âgé de six ans, il comprenait un peu plus facilement les règles. Elle avait hérité du mauvais caractère de son parrain, à savoir être mauvaise perdante.

Gabriel tira sur le pull de Castiel pour lui faire savoir qu'il voulait monter sur ses genoux.

Castiel était devenu un peu plus à l'aise avec les enfants. Du moins, il avait accepté le fait que ces petites créatures soient toujours attirées par lui, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était très copain avec eux. Il restait quand même maladroit, ne comprenait qu'une fois sur deux ce que l'enfant voulait et avait toujours peur d'en faire pleurer un.

« Tu... Tu veux boire quelque chose? » osa Dean. Ce à quoi le brun répondit qu'il accepta l'offre.

Même si Cas avait le petit sur lui et le sourire au bout des lèvres tout en parlant à Sam pour prendre des nouvelles de leur voyage, Dean connaissait trop bien son amant pour le savoir tendu.

Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce matin ? Avait-il vu Julie ? Dean se gifla mentalement, une partie de sa conscience lui cria dessus pour avoir pensé une chose pareille. Cas n'était certainement pas un de ces imbéciles heureux qui fuyaient à tout va et menaient une double vie.

Dean regarda l'heure, se demandant quand est-ce que son cher frère adoré mettrait les voiles pour briser la glace entre lui et Cas. Seulement, en voyant son cadet raconter vivement ses vacances avec Jessica à Cas, il sut qu'il pouvait toujours attendre.

 **.**

Cas souffla sur son café beaucoup trop chaud. Gabriel, toujours assis sur une jambe du brun, mangeait des petits bouts de la part du gâteau que Dean avait gardée pour Cas. Le petit bougeait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il écoutait de la musique. Il leva tout d'un coup les mains en l'air et Cas renversa de son café sur lui. Il fit tout son possible pour que le liquide brûlant lui tombe dessus plutôt que sur le petit.

« Bon sang Gabriel, fais attention! » le petit tourna la tête vers Cas en rigolant « Ça ne me fait pas rire Gabriel!» le gronda-t-il encore plus fermement.

Le petit perdit son sourire et fit la moue. Cas sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit ses petits yeux devenir humides. Gabriel descendit les joues gonflées de la jambe de Cas pour se cacher derrière sa mère mais ne pleura pas.

Jessica alla dans le sens de Cas, expliquant qu'il devait faire attention et que par ses bêtises, Cas s'était fait mal en se brûlant. Gabriel cacha sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, vexé comme un pou et coupable comme tout.

Le brun se leva pour prendre une éponge et frotter le tissu, s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi ferme avec l'enfant qui ne l'avait pourtant pas fait exprès.

« Nous allons y aller, les enfants sont fatigués » déclara Sam en baillant et en se frottant les yeux, faisant bailler Jess par la même occasion.

En deux secondes Dean était debout et tendait les vestes posées sur le canapé à ses invités. Mary et William rassemblèrent les affaires du chien et le mirent dans sa caisse de transport après lui avoir couru après pour l'attraper.

Chacun dit au revoir à tout le monde, sauf Gabriel qui ne voulait pas lâcher la jambe de sa mère.

Seulement, arrivé à la porte le petit se retourna et courut vers Cas qui se tenait à côté de Dean, les lèvres en avant voulant lui faire un bisou. Alors le plus grand s'accroupit et Gabriel lui sauta au cou.

« Je t'aime Castiel »

Castiel ferma fort les yeux, frappé d'entendre Gabriel de sa petite voix lui bredouiller ces petits mots qui débordaient de sincérité. Le petit ne lui en voulait pas et le brun s'en sentit soulagé. Il le serra contre lui et frotta son dos avant de le libérer pour qu'il s'en aille.

« Je vais être jaloux » dit Dean à l'intention de Gabriel qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main.

 **.**

Une fois la porte fermée, Cas se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Dean resta planté au milieu du salon. Lorsqu'il entendit du boucan dans la salle d'eau il s'y précipita et vit un Cas passablement énervé fouillant dans la pharmacie et pestant contre les boîtes tombées au sol.

Dean l'appela plusieurs fois mais Cas ne l'entendit pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Cas, lâche ça et parle-moi! » Dean haussa la voix, il obligea Cas à se retourner vers lui en le prenant par les épaules.

Cas colla son dos au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant Dean qui se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

« Hey Cas, je suis là...» il posa sa main sur la joue de Cas et fit des petits mouvements avec son pouce pour essuyer une larme qui venait de s'échapper.

Le brun se mit à sangloter. Il essuya rageusement quelques larmes et renifla bruyamment. Il darda ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Dean. Le blond eut mal au cœur de voir son amant dans cet état-là. Il se mit à califourchon sur les jambes tendues du brun et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Cas dis-moi... Mon ange...»

Cas agrippa le t-shirt de l'homme face à lui et cacha son visage en se blottissant contre lui.

« Dean...» le blond lui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer et essayer de le calmer « J'veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul... Je te promets que Julie je ne la connais pas ! Je t'aime tu sais, il n'y a que toi qui comptes réellement pour moi et si tu n'étais pas là je ne serais pas entouré de ta famille et Gaby... J-Je» le brun hoqueta.

Il parlait à une vitesse folle et Dean eut beau lui chuchoter de se calmer rien ne changea. Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de détresse dans sa voix, tant de précipitation.

« Mais Cas j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul et-»

« Tu m'aimes ?» le coupa Cas.

Il y eut un blanc. Dean ne bougea pas, écoutant la respiration toujours saccadée de son compagnon.

Face au silence, Cas recula, collant de nouveau son dos au mur mais ne lâcha pas le vêtement de Dean pour autant. Il eut comme le regard dans le vide et secoua la tête. Sa respiration devint plus calme.

« Hey Cas... » Dean déglutit « J'avoue avoir été un con toute la journée et particulièrement ce matin mais je crois que j'ai eu... peur. Peur que _toi_ tu me laisses seul parce que bon sang oui que je t'aime, comme un dingue même ! Et bien sûr que je te fais confiance, je te confierais ma vie les yeux fermés Cas » les yeux du brun se mirent à briller de nouveau lorsque Dean utilisa ses propres mots utilisés au matin « T'es tout pour moi Cas... Et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir mettre de mots sur ce que tu représentes pour moi mais... » Dean soupira fortement par les narines et baissa la tête.

Il releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Cas.

« T'es ma licorne Cas...» Dean sourit de sa bêtise et Cas ferma les yeux avant de pouffer et de se mettre vraiment à rire.

La chute de l'adrénaline, les tensions, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours... Tout se dissipa petit à petit, emportés par les rires.

Meg, une des amies de Charlie, et ses expressions qui veulent tout et rien dire à la fois...

Le brun attira Dean à lui et le serra fortement contre lui, cachant presque son visage dans son cou.

« J'ai dû intervenir sur un accident routier... Une femme est décédée laissant derrière elle son mari et son enfant...» Il se redressa et Dean vit de la détermination dans son regard « Et j'ai pensé à toi, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je venais à te perdre brutalement alors qu'on était en colère pour une bêtise... Et j'ai eu mal, vraiment mal... Tu m'aimes et je t'aime alors arrêtons de perdre notre temps... »

« Je te propose d'arrêter de le perdre dès maintenant »

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Dean fondit sur sa bouche en agrippant ses cheveux, collant son torse à celui de son amant. Le manque l'un de l'autre ne s'était pas encore fait ressentir jusqu'à cet instant. Et maintenant qu'ils ressentaient le besoin de se toucher, de se découvrir encore et toujours, la précipitation se mêla à leurs gestes. Tantôt douceur tantôt soif de l'autre.

Dans un baiser plus sauvage de Dean, les dents s'entrechoquèrent et Castiel se cogna la tête contre le mur, rappelant à ce dernier qu'une migraine avait fait son apparition quelques heures auparavant.

« Dean... Pas ici...»

Le couloir menant de la salle d'eau à leur chambre ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi long et Castiel ne fut pas le seul à se cogner la tête contre les murs.

Castiel poussa Dean qui tomba sur le lit avant de faire de petits rebondissements. En se redressant sur ses avant-bras, le blond sentit une gêne et lorsque la pression se fit plus forte au niveau de son coude, un _pouet_ agaçant retentit.

« Bordel c'est quoi ça ?»

« Le râton-laveur de Krueger mais laisse ça » Cas le poussa de la main et retira le tee-shirt de Dean, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de Dean tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Dean soupira et tourna la tête vers la droite avant de bloquer.

« Non Cas j'peux pas. Pas avec cette merde qui nous regarde !»

Dean repoussa Cas pour jeter la peluche hors de la chambre et verrouilla même la porte à clef, juste au cas où le jouet prendrait vie et déciderait de s'incruster.

« Jusqu'au bout il va me faire chier.»

« Dean... Je me languis... »

« J'a-rri-ve »

.

La nuit, les discutions sur l'oreiller étaient une habitude chez le jeune couple. Et après les montagnes russes d'émotions ces dernières étaient les bienvenues, une fois que leur cœur eurent repris un rythme doux.

Castiel se confia, il expliqua à Dean sa rencontre avec Julie et sa courte conversation avec la jeune femme. Le blond l'écouta, posant quelques questions. Il prit la décision d'informer Cas de toutes les techniques de dragues possibles et imaginables pour que la situation ne se reproduise pas pour le brun.

En aucun cas le blond devait en oublier une, car selon lui, celle que la jeune femme avait utilisé avait une chance quasi nulle de marcher mais visiblement Cas avait plongé la tête la première.

« Au fait Dean, qu'as-dis Sam à propos des dégâts de Krueger ?»

« Il a vu le mur, a grondé le clébard avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser d'avoir hausser le ton.»

« Je comprends Sam, ce n'est vraiment pas plaisant d'avoir à hausser la voix...»

« Mais Krueger est un chien bon sang !»

Et Dean comprit où Cas voulait en venir et le rassura lorsque celui-ci lui avoua avoir eu honte d'avoir grondé Gaby, lui assurant que l'éducation des enfants ne se faisait pas qu'en cédant à leurs caprices.

Et surtout il lui rappela que Gaby lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, avec une petite voix pour montrer qu'il avait été vraiment jaloux sur le coup.

Castiel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se mit sur le côté, face à Dean. Le blond lui embrassa le front avant de prendre la même position que lui.

Il attrapa son oreiller, le coinça sous son bras et posa sa tête dessus.

Il renifla une fois. Puis deux.

« Je rêve ou mon oreiller sent la pisse ?! »

 **.**

The end

 **Merci à ce jeune homme pour m'avoir fait ce vieux coup et son joli MMS.**

 **Merci à ce petit enfant qui a faillit faire tomber ma part de tarte (la nourriture c'est précieux bon sang) et sa petite déclaration.**

 **Merci à Krueger pour ses conneries.**

 **Mes inspirations...**

 **Et merci à vous, pour qui j'ai eu envie de mettre ses anecdotes dans la vie de nos tourtereaux préférés 8).**

 **Gray.**


End file.
